Mute the sound a broken heart makes
by TeppaSTAR
Summary: Two people getting their wires crossed.
1. Prolouge

**Disclaimer:** All characters, places etc associated to the "Harry Potter-World" belong to J.. I only own this text.

**Title:**Mute the sound a broken heart makes.

**Words: **722

_How can I make him love me?_

Harry sat down in the Great Hall, next to Ron and Hermione.

_This is so wrong._

He should have sat down next to the person he loved.

He should have told his best friends.

No. He shouldn't be in love with the guy, who murdered Harry's heart, who became a part of Harry without noticing it.

Draco Malfoy sat at the Slytherin desk, lost in thoughts while staring into the depth of his glass. Harry loved it when he saw Draco _thinking_, because apparently, that wasn't happening too much lately. It was hard to not notice the way Harry behaved in front of him. Even Ron noticed it, but of course he couldn't tell him why he was so unsure, so confused all the time the blonde Slytherin was in the same room. Every time, he lied, told them about him having nightmares of Voldemord. Thought that was a part of the truth, too, since he had nightmares.

But you can't mute the sound a broken heart makes.

Sometimes, Harry thought about going up to Malfoy and asking him if they could make up, start over again. But then, he wondered if Malfoy even knew what "starting over" means. Harry didn't know when he began to fall for Draco Malfoy. He just knew that, when Draco was speaking to him, insulting him and his friends, he felt alive. This feeling became quite rare recently, because everything bored him as hell. First he thought he was mad, thinking _his _live was boring, _him _falling in love with the guy who's supposed to be his enemy. _The chosen one._ Harry's live was a pure adventure; he got great friends, even some fans. _A gifted wizard._ But that was not the thing Harry wanted.

He wanted Draco's lips on his. Draco's hands in his. Draco's ears listening to his voice.

There was a question in his head, flying around helplessly, not willing to disappear.

"Is my future-self really laughing right now?"

Draco Malfoy made him feel alive, more than any other person could ever reach.

Draco Malfoy hated Harry Potter, and Harry Potter loved him for the fact that he actually felt something for him. Even if it was hate.

_How can I make him love me?_

Draco gazed into the depth of his glass of water, sitting next to Crabby and Goyle.

There was no way they would ever realize what Draco felt when he was with them, and not with _him_. They didn't even realize the way Draco looked at _him_, with some kind of pity and longing, after insulting him. He didn't have a chance to think about what he said, his friends in his back.

Harry Potter always was with his friends, Ron and Hermione. He was surrounded by popular people, had fans himself and was loved and liked by a lot of people. On the other hand, he was detested by the Slytherins. There was nothing worse than Harry Potter in Hogwarts, they said. For Draco, there was something worse in Hogwarts. It was his love towards this guy, who hated him. It hurt, scars on his heart and tears of his soul.

Sometimes, Draco thought about going up to Harry and begging for mercy**, **saying he regrets everything he said, every little word, every gesture, every mean act and every simple glare. But there was no way Harry Potter, _the chosen one, _would and could ever forgive him. He knew this himself; he was too cruel, not only insulting Harry but his friends too.

Plus, Draco was a coward. He was scared Harry Potter, the guy who he fell in love with, would laugh at him, make fun of him. He was scared of his father, how he'd react if he would find out that his son created a shame in the Malfoy blood-line, begging for mercy like a blood-traitor. And of course Voldemord, who would definitely kill him.

But that was not the future Draco wanted. He wanted Harry. Harry's lips on his, Harry's smile in his mind, Harry's eyes on him.

Harry Potter was the only reason he still went to Hoghwards.

Harry Potter hated Draco Malfoy, and Draco Malfoy loved him because…

Because…

_If I think about it, I can't remember why I fell in love with him._

**NOTES:**

-Actually, I'm new to HP-HD-fanfics… and it's quite hard for me to write this stuff, because I can't spell some words without looking them up somewhere… sorry, if there are some typos! :0

-CONTINUE IT? I mean, I want to, but I might not, if no one likes it because I should really study for school instead of writing stuff. Yep.

-Candies?


	2. Chapter 1: approaching

**Disclaimer:** All characters, places etc associated to the "Harry Potter-World" belong to J.. I only own this text.

**Title**: Mute the sound a broken heart makes.

**First Chapter**: Overtures

**Words:**1.002

Draco didn't intend to eavesdrop on Harry's friend. But there was no way of not hearing Ron Weasley and his loud, surprised voice.

"Where is Harry, Hermione?"

"I left him in the library; he fell asleep on his books. He has awful nightmares, hasn't he? We seriously need to find a solution on that." Hermione answered, sighing in despair. "I mean, we're his friends. It's our duty to take care of him."

"Yeah, but you can't lock You-Know-Who out of your dreams so easily!" the red-haired wizard answered sceptically.

"Oh come on, Ron, there must be some way to handle this problem. There always is one."

Draco turned on his heels without thinking about it. This was _his_ chance to see Harry Potter sleeping, without his friends blocking his way. Crabbe and Goyle were kept in by Professor McGonagall, so he was alone. _Alone. _And so was Harry. His feet were carrying him to the library like they knew what was going to await them. When he finally reached the place he longed for, the place were Harry Potter was, he looked around carefully. There was no one but a few girls in the hallway, giggling over a book one of them was holding in her hands. But nothing interesting to Draco Malfoy, they were Ravenclaws, thinking what they're used to think: nothing.

So Draco entered the library, checking every hallway for other pupils. But there was no one. No one but the Ravenclaw-girls and Harry Potter, who slept on a desk near a window. Draco's heart made a weird movement, seeing Harry Potter sleeping so peacefully. He had no idea that his enemy was standing so near to him, no idea that Draco was staring at him so disturbed, and that he was the reason why Draco's heart flipped over and fell into his stomach. Draco was nervous, taking one step forward, another one, taking care of not being too loud.

What would happen if Harry would wake up now? He would think Draco wanted to attack him while he was sleeping, that Draco was such a nasty coward who hasn't the guts to fight with Harry. Actually, Draco was a coward, but not because he thought Harry might beat him in a wizard battle. No, it was because this wasn't the truth.

_Before I die, I will tell him the truth._

Just one more step and Draco stood beside Harry, seeing every single moving hair near his nose. His breath was so light; some people might have thought he was dead. There was no way Draco could move further. He wanted to touch Harry's hair, his lips and his cheeks. But the fear of waking Harry was bigger than his longing for touch. Much bigger.

He could live with a one-sided love, as long as he had the chance of seeing Harry Potter once in a while.

_Before I leave Hogwarts, I will tell him the truth._

**Change time, change space, change view.**

"Harry, you look awful. You shouldn't have slept on the library desk; it's not healthy for your spine!" Hermione gazed at him anxiously. She hadn't put anything on her plate yet, staring at Harry without looking at the food on the table once. Harry tried to ignore her, but ignoring Hermione was like ignoring a big eyed and fluffy puppy. Though Hermione was not cute.

"It's your fault; you left me in the library sleeping! So don't complain…" he answered. Sometimes, he wished Hermione wouldn't care as much as she normally did. Sometimes it was really annoying, because Harry couldn't always tell the truth, why he'd feel so awful.

"I'm not complaining! I'm just worried!" she nearly yelled at Harry. "You apparently don't sleep a lot these days, and I didn't want to wake you up because I thought you'd need at least a bit sleep. It can't continue like this, you being tired everyday." Harry was surprised; he didn't know he looked so tired. He thought he'd hide his tiredness quite good. But well, that's Hermione. She could read him like an open Book.

"I know You-Know-Who is chasing you in your dreams, but it's really, really important that you catch more sleep than you do right now. I mean, look at you. No offence, but you have seen better days, did you? If You-Know-Who realizes that he can influence you in your dreams, he'll use this ability."

Harry felt guilty. This wasn't the reason why he'd slept hardly the last nights. But he couldn't tell her, of course. The real reason why Harry hardly slept lately was because he didn't feel like it. His heart was not resting, pounding so fast all the time when he was thinking of Draco Malfoy. And he did think a lot of him, there was a thing that was bugging him recently.

Of course, Harry didn't tell Hermione or Ron what happened in the library. Well actually, nothing happened, but still… He thought he has smelt Draco in the library, not far from him. He thought he felt Draco invading his personal bubble. He thought he felt Draco's eyes on him. But there was no way Harry could have opened his eyes to check if it was really Draco. What would have happened if it was the blonde Slytherin? Harry didn't guarantee for anything good.

Maybe it was just a coincidence and it was all Harry's imagination, but Draco seemed absent recently. When he sat in the Great Hall, he really looked like he'd spaced out. When he sat in the same classroom with Harry, he noticed Draco staring into the complete opposite direction of where Harry was sitting. Draco's mind seemed to be blank (Harry knew this glance; it was Dudley's most used expression. But Dudley was not very intelligent, but Draco was.).

Still, when they met in the Hallway, he acted as always. Like an asshole.

Thought Harry didn't really care, as long as he got the chance of hearing Draco Malfoy's voice once in a while.


	3. Chapter 2: pathetic words

**Disclaimer:** All characters, places etc associated to the "Harry Potter-World" belong to J.. I only own this text.

**Title**: Mute the sound a broken heart makes.

**Second Chapter**: pathetic words

**Words:**1.102

It was a cloudy Sunday afternoon when Harry sat on the stairs to the owl tower, Hedwig by his side. He loved sitting here with Hedwig, because she understood him, whatever problem he had. Maybe Hermione and Ron would have understood too, but they'd argue. Things like "Are you really sure this is what you're feeling?" or "It won't last. And you know that.".

Hedwig just sat on his knee, watching him interested, listening to him and his weird problems. She didn't say anything, maybe turned her head a bit, but didn't reveal her opinion.

Sometimes, Harry didn't even have to speak to her; they just sat there, enjoying the silence and the beautiful view on the exposed nature.

But this Sunday afternoon, something happened. Something, that would make Harry come to talk to Hedwig even more often. So, he sat on the stairs and adored the view, when he heard footsteps near him. He didn't really care who it was, no one would disturb him here, because normally no one wanted to stay here (since it was pretty cold). But when the footsteps stopped and Harry looked up, he saw Draco's shocked face.

_What should I do?_

Harry didn't know what to do, but it looked like Draco didn't know either. They just looked at each other, not moving and it was Harry to be the first one to speak.

"What do you want?"

He didn't know why he asked this question. It was so obvious that Draco wanted to send a letter per owl but he didn't know what else to say. It took Draco a while for actually looking away (He looked at the stairs instead). "Nothing." No mean words. No mean gesture. Nothing. He didn't even look at Harry. He simply took a few steps upwards and got into the owl tower. Harry sat there, not making any movement. He felt utterly cold, nervous… weird. It felt weird when he met Draco without friends on one side, be it Hermione and Ron or Crabbe and Goyle. Harry wondered, what Draco wrote in his letter, to whom it was, and he actually felt a bit jealous that he couldn't get letters from him. That was childish. But it was true.

When Draco came back, Harry still sat on the stairs. He walked by, but turned suddenly on his heels, saying "Potter—". Harry looked at him and he looked at Harry. What Harry saw in Draco's eyes was nothing harsh, dark. He was confused, and that made Harry confused.

"You know –"he started, but stopped as Hedwig suddenly began to swing her wings and flew away, like she wanted to leave both of them alone on the stairs. Alone to talk, no witnesses. But Draco looked down on Harry's feet and mumbled "Forget it.", turning on his heels and walking downstairs, leaving Harry alone again. And confused.

**Change time.**

Harry felt pathetic, sitting on the stairs with Hedwig. Not because he talked to an animal, no, but he actually hoped Draco would come back one more time, like he did yesterday. But he didn't come, at least not in the last two and a half hours. It was pathetic and hopeless.

"Oh Hedwig, why can't you give me some advice sometimes…?" he mumbled into her white feathers as he hugged her. Maybe it was about time to talk to someone about it, he couldn't always keep quite about his thoughts. Maybe he should talk to Draco and tell him some things (of course not that he fell in love with him, but that he didn't want to be enemy with him anymore.).

But there was no way that Harry actually got the courage for doing this kind of thing.

**Change time.****(Change space.) ****Change view.**

He wanted to tell him the Truth. He was inches away of telling Harry Potter that he, Draco Malfoy, a Slytherin, fell in love with the boy-who-lives. Actually, Draco regretted that he didn't tell him, but on the other hand, it would have been his death. But Draco swore he'd tell Harry before he'd leave Hogwarts. He chose death over not telling Harry the truth.

Harry had looked so confused when he left him, exactly the way Draco felt. This must have been a sign.

_Next time I meet him, I'll tell him the truth. _

The next week was going to be very hard. Even God couldn't fix this anymore.

**Change time.**

Draco felt pathetic. He tried not to meet Harry as much as possible, especially not when Harry was alone, because of the promise he made with himself. He was such a coward. Harry made him act like a coward. Love made him act like a coward.

It happened in Hogsmeade. He, Crabbe and Goyle were sitting in the The Three Broomsticks, drinking Butter beer and not really thinking about anything (well, at least as far as Crabbe and Goyle are concerned…). Draco felt warm and protected, a bit tipsy maybe but nothing serious. After 2 glasses of Butter beer, Draco decided to go to the toilet. After he did what had to be done, he wanted to go back to the table where his friends waited, but bumped into a smaller, brown-haired boy. He nearly sneered something like "Fuck it, watch where you're going!" but was too shocked as he looked directly into Harry Potters face, which was as shocked as his own. He was about to say something, but Harry was faster and grabbed his arm, pulling Draco after him. "What the –"

They stopped in a separated room, and as Harry turned around he looked both furious and … worried?

"What the fuck is wrong with you, Malfoy?"

Draco thought Harry was joking. What the fuck was wrong with him? Draco wanted to tell, but didn't have the words yet.

"Nothing."

"Don't give me this nothing-shit." Harry sighed, still looking angry. "No insults, no mean gestures, you don't even sneer anymore when you see me! I mean, not that I complain but…"

There it was, Harry's gaze in the right corner. He was shy. Draco couldn't believe it! "I simply don't feel like it!", he tried to act angry, but obviously failed. "And you're the same, so don't ask me questions you don't want to answer!"

Harry looked at him, kind of surprised. Did he really think Draco didn't notice it yet?

"I want to answer, Malfoy." He looked like he was preparing something. Something _deep_. He was staring at Draco so confident, totally ÜBERZEUGT.

"I'm in love with you."

And Draco wanted to be the one to say the truth.

**Note: **

NO, THIS IS NOT THE END. Actually, this feels like some kind of second beginning or something. I mean, I can't stop now, can I?

NO KISS YET? I can't leave it like this.

Hope you liked it anyway! Comments make me happy! Make me happy! Make me happy! Don't be shy!


End file.
